


You Are My Sunshine

by WinterStardustDragon (WinterFlameWingman)



Series: World Hopping Oneshots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, Songfic, i'm sort of sorry, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlameWingman/pseuds/WinterStardustDragon
Summary: I can't remember if I posted this on Wattpad. But ehhh.. I rewrote it. If you see this written by ShadowKatana, its me.
Relationships: Yuuki Juudai|Judai Yuki/Original character
Series: World Hopping Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584505
Kudos: 1





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I posted this on Wattpad. But ehhh.. I rewrote it. If you see this written by ShadowKatana, its me.

Ari flinched slightly as Judai lifted his head to prop up on his lap. Though when he looked up to meet those watery brown eyes, he decided that hurt a lot more than his actual wound. 

"I'm sorry.." Judai whispered, barely loud enough for his red cat ears to hear. He took off his Slifer Red Jacket and covered the open wound with it gently, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm so so sorry." 

The dragon-cat hybrid gave him a soft sad smile before reaching up to gently cup his cheek. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... You make me happy.. When skies are grey." 

Judai's eyes filled with more tears as Ari sang on, leaning into the palm of the hybrid's hand. Whose singing his benifit was for, the Slifer Red would never know. He listened to Ari's song and tried to relax, tried to stop the tears from flowing but both were in vain. He caused this.... 

"You never know dear, how much I love you.... Please don't take my sunshine away...." 

The singing slowly faded and for a moment Judai worried whether or not he had- shaking his head free of the thought, he looked up to see Ari's eyebrows furrowed in question. A small sigh of relief allowed him to breathe again. Ari was confused on how to continue the song and was staring up at him in question. 

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping.. I dreampt I held you in my arms.... When I awoke dear, I was mistaken." Judai found himself taking over in Ari's stead, making the hybrid jump and hiss in pain. "So I hung my head and cried.."

The two sung together, one weaker than the other. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please dont take my sunshine away." 

"I'll always love you..... and make you.... happy..." Ari took in a shuddering breath before he could continue. "If you will only say the same." 

Judai gave him a playful glare. "But if you leave me to love another, you'll regret it all one day." He buried his face into Ari's neck and held him close, keeping pressure even across the wound. He felt Ari's hand run through his hair like he did on the nights where his nightmare was too much. Before all of this happened..... He couldnt help but let out a choked laugh. 

Ari looked like he wanted to sleep and frowned slightly when Ari urged him to continue. "You are my sunshine...... My only sun.....shine...... You make me happy.... When skies are grey.... You'll never know dear.... How much I love... You..... Please don't take..... my sunshine..... away." 

Judai's heart stuttered in his chest when Ari's voice died with the song, he'd been one verse away from finishing.... He tried to hold out until help arrived, he tried- why didn't he try harder? Why didn't he try and draw more attention to himself? Looking into his golden eyes, Judai realized they were indeed glazed over and staring blankly at the black void above them. 

He couldn't help but cry out and held the last person who stayed beside him through everything without wavering close to his chest. A sorrow ripped through his chest and he buried his face. "No..... No...... No... No!" For a moment he couldn't breathe. But he still brought himself to mutter out one last line. 

"Please don't take my sunshine..... Away...." 


End file.
